Olivia trusts Elliot more than anything
by OliviaBensonsmysoulmate
Summary: My secound story, Olivia is in for a real treat  D


**Olivia trusts Elliot more than anything**

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler had been partners for 11 years and had been lovers for the most recent one.

Elliot held her hand as they entered the small confines. Their fingers entwined as they rode the empty elevator up to the room. His eyes were on the door as she watched the numbers climb. No words were spoken. No words were needed. She took a quick glance at his face and then looked down, seeing nothing as her thoughts took over. He had a talent for taking out of her comfort zone. He always made being together enjoyable and exciting even before they became lovers. Tonight, no doubt would be memorable as he would push the envelope of conformity. Sometimes he was passionate and very romantic. Sometimes he encouraged her to be brave and daring. He always made sure she was satisfied; finding new ways to please her. She trusted him and tonight, that was all that mattered.

He looked straight ahead to keep from changing his plans. Her perfume filled the small space and made his mouth water. The memory of her skin was fresh on his mind; her texture and taste were all the aphrodisiac he needed. He appreciated her eagerness to explore her sensuous side. Her quest for carnal knowledge increased his desire for her. Their physical relationship wasn't one sided; that's what made it so exciting, Olivia enjoyed his body as much as he enjoyed hers. He appreciated a woman who took the time to arouse him. Not all women were comfortable giving fellatio but she did; she enjoyed seeing him in ecstasy from her touch and attention. He would never hurt her and tonight he would bring her farther than she had ever been before. She trusted him and tonight, that was all that mattered.

The doors opened to an empty hallway. They left the lift and strolled down the corridor. Elliot took his key, opening the door for her. The room was bathed in complete darkness. They entered, as he secured the door. The luminescence of his cell phone gave her a brief moment of light. Olivia removed her shoes and set her jacket and purse in an armchair. He motioned for her to stand next to him as he finished his text message. He pressed send and again, darkness surrounded them. His hand reached for her and secured her neck. He trailed down to her jaw and drew her mouth to his. He held her head as he hungrily kissed her mouth, her neck, her eyes… She grasped his waist as much for balance as to satisfy her need to touch his body. He didn't pull her body against his. She knew tonight she could only receive his advances. Before they entered the elevator he had given her the only instructions for the evening. Her only issue was to welcome his attention with an open mind. He had a plan and she had to restrain her desires until he allowed her to reciprocate the affection. 

From his back pocket he removed a silk scarf. He gently caressed her cheek with the smooth cloth. Draping it behind her neck, he slid it across her skin. She sighed loudly as he kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing behind her own. He held her head while his tongue danced in her warm mouth. Slowly, he retracted; her lips secured around his tongue. Once he was free, he licked her lips. Ever so gently, he pulled on her bottom lip with his own. He tilted her head upwards as his tongue and lips tasted her neck, once more. He rotated and stood behind her. She was slowly panting, feeling her chest rise, feeling the desire; the passion intensifying. He took the scarf and touched her closed eyelids. He laid the scarf across them and tied it off behind her. Turning her body, he took her hand and led her into the next room.

His kisses trailed down her neck and settled on her collarbones. He unbuttoned her fitted silk shirt. With each button, his kisses moved lower. She stood stark still in the darkness as he licked her taught stomach. His hands rested on her hips, his tongue at her belly button. As she felt his hands on her hips, his mouth continuing to explore, she gasped lowly. New hands lifted her arms from her sides. Sighing from the attention, Elliot worked his way back up her body. His hands secured her cheeks, again. His tongue entered her open mouth, while her shirt was slowly removed. She felt hands on her waist, unfastening her jeans. Her moans became deeper as his tongue pressed forcefully in her mouth.

Someone's fingers unfastened the button and pulled down the tab of her zipper. As Elliot kept her mouth quiet, hands slid her pants down to her ankles. She suddenly realized they weren't alone. They guided her legs out of the fabric, one leg at a time. Hands glided on her legs as other hands continued to touch her arms and shoulders. She felt moisture between her legs and the building arousal. The hair on her neck stood up. Every inch of her felt electrified.

Elliot released her, allowing her a chance to take a breath of air. His wet lips progressed to her chest, kissing the rounded mounds of her breasts. Through the fabric of her bra, he rubbed his face against her breasts. Her nipples responded to the friction. Her areola began to contract as her nipples stiffened. Hands touched her waist band of her panties, feeling the softness of her hips. Fingers went underneath her panties in front, touching her lower lips. Two hands clutched her round ass, alternating a pull and release. Olivia swayed from all the contact. Her back arched as he sucked through the lace. She felt fingers slide the straps off her shoulders as more hands stroked the inside of her thighs and lower legs. She shifted her legs wider. She had to reposition her stance for stability and access. She had never felt so wet and so excited.

He stopped suckling and reached behind her, releasing the hooks. He lowered the cups making her breasts fully accessible. Hands lifted the breast tissue and two sets of lips began to lick her nipples. She moaned loudly as they sucked and increased the vacuum. She felt his hands slide her panties down very slowly. Her sex scent was filling the air. He knelt as he lowered the fabric to her thighs. She felt a pull from her legs and the sound of the fabric ripping away. A face pressed to her back cheeks, kissing and licking. Hands touched her sides, her ribs, as the two mouths continued to enjoy her taste.

She felt his tongue flick below her. She was being held upright as he pressed his face to her mound, lapping up her juices. He held her thighs firmly as he drew himself tighter to her opening. Hands lifted her off the ground, holding her body spread eagle. She screamed, panting hard as he licked and sucked her. He used his nose to rub her clit as his tongue went deep into her. Cum ran down his cheeks and face as he drank her down. She was so luscious and delicious. Her arousal made her natural essence so abundant.

He pulled away, gasping for air. At that moment she felt herself being levitated across the room. Slowly, hands eased her to a bed. She felt fingers at her wrists and ankles. Soft Velcro fasteners were being secured at four points. She was drawn to each corner and had little room to move. She sensed the head of the bed being raise up slightly. Fingers continued to run back and forth, alternating skin and nails on her arms, legs and torso. A body crawled over her leg, a man, his balls and cock brushed against her. She felt the tip of his erect cock enter and retreat; two inches in, one inch out. Elliot was beginning to fuck her. She arched her back, straining against the restraints. She wanted desperately to tighten around his shaft and draw it inside her.

Four inches in and three inches out; the firm appendage was slick. There was no resistance. Wet fingers rubbed against her stiffened nipples. The nipples elongated, causing her to quiver beneath her lover. She was reaching her limit when her lover plunged his thick member deep into her willing pussy. His firm, substantial cock rubbed her pussy wall, as fingers continued to twist her swollen nipples. Other hands caressed her thighs. She gasped as her body contracted. Her back arched while her body involuntarily shook. She was in the aura of her orgasm. The moment felt surreal. It was as if time stopped and her body left itself. She knew other feelings were happening but her orgasm seemed to drown everything else as the wave crashed over her. She was coated in beads of sweat as her body came down from the rush.

He never stopped fucking her as she climaxed. It sounded like a piston was being pumped through her liquid. A loud slurp was heard emanating from her pussy as he retracted. Her chest heaved as his body advanced on hers. His perspiration slick thighs gripped her upper ribs. Transferring the fluid from his hard-on to her face, he painted her cheeks and nose and lips with her cum juice. She wanted to lick off his huge dick and smell his sexual aroma. She wanted to taste her sweet cum and his pre-cum with her face buried against his balls. Desperately, her mouth watered as she gulped down her saliva. She knew she mustn't, not until he directed her. It was a game of wills, of domination and submission. There were consequences for disobeying in this game. He laid his swollen member on her mouth as he watched her reaction. She struggled for restraint but resisted. He smiled at her, knowing she had earned a reward.

He climbed off of her and kissed her tenderly. All other hands left her body. She was nervous not knowing what they were doing. Elliot reached behind her and removed the blind fold. Slowly she opened her eyes; before her stood two women and three men, ADA's Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak and Detectives Tutuola, Munch and Lake. Elliot sat in a chair near her bed. The new lovers were clothed but wearing half face masks as if they were at a masquerade. They silently came to life in an orgy inspired dance. Undressing one another, they touched, kissed and fondled each other; man and woman, man and man, woman and woman. Olivia, secured on the bed was aroused. Her breathing deepened and her hips rocked as she watched the promenade. They removed everything except the masks. Elliot repositioned his chair for a better view. Kathy would never have done this for him. The other Detectives joined him, sitting around the bed, two each on the longer sides. Olivia watched hungrily as their well hung cocks bounced in the air.

She looked at the foot end and saw one of the Casey Novak crawling towards her. Resembling a cat, she slowly advanced on her prey. She wore a deep green eye mask and stalked with feline prowess. She was very nimble and calculating as her body crept forward. With long strokes, she licked the skin of Olivia. Elliot watched Olivia's body tense. As the nimble cat-woman (Casey) progressed up the bed, she rubbed her nose into Olivia's open pussy and took several licks. She ran her tongue over her lips, smacking them as if she had licked a saucer of cream. She continued to prowl over Olivia. She hovered above her, nipple to nipple, grazing her tit to the girlfriend's tit.

The Detectives watched with pleasure, some stroking their cocks. Olivia took all of it in; feeling the cat-woman's body assaulting hers and wondering if the guys were going to give the two of them a cum shower. At the foot of the bed, movement and body contact sprung more sensation. Alexandra Cabot began to crawl between the four legs. Her mask was purple, royal and magenta. This mask had more detail than the cat-woman's. This one had feathers along the top and sides of the eye cover. Like a hummingbird, her tongue flicked and licked Olivia's wet and dripping pussy over and over, again. The Olivia arched and squirmed, mashing her body against the woman above her. Cat-woman rubbed her body against Olivia, as the feathered woman (Alex) used her fingers to open the sweet pussy, exploring its contents. She tilted her head and tickled the clit and open labia lips with the soft feathers. Olivia moaned lowly, as the feathers danced in her pussy and the Cat-woman rubbed her nipples. The feathered girl teased just long enough to drive the Olivia into erotic pleasure. Then, without warning, she dove forward and sucked Olivia's waiting pussy for all she was worth. This was the cue Cat-woman was waiting for. She rotated her lithe body on Olivia and scooted her pussy to the face and mouth of thee tied up female detective. While the feathered woman held her thighs and pulled the wet pussy to her mouth, Elliot leaned forward, kissing her cheek softly and whispered her instructions, "You must eat her, just as you are being eaten out right now. You must swallow her cum and you must enjoy it…"

The feathered woman had a small tongue. Olivia pressed her pussy to her face, wanting to feel the softness and the difference a woman's tongue made. Cat-woman had a ripe smell of sex with creamy cum running down her inner lips. Olivia had never eaten pussy, but she wanted it as much as she wanted to be fucked by these two willing and sensual ADA's. She lifted her head and pushed against her, licking and sucking, running her tongue against the clit. Two detectives stood, their hard and hefty cocks dangling near her face. They used their thick male fingers to open Cat-woman's pussy thus, aiding the Olivia as she enjoyed her first taste of pie. The murmuring and moaning sounds of the women eating one another was so erotic, all the men were close to cumming. Elliot, the man in charge of the evening gently gripped the shoulder of the feathered woman; her signal to stop. She lapped her last bit of cum juice and then slinked off the bed as Cat-woman lay flat against the Olivia. The two men assisting shifted the cat-like lovers' body lower from the obedient and submissive detective, giving her a better view of the ADA's wet pussy and the hole she had just enjoyed. They probed their fingers in her willing orifices, finger fucking her swollen pussy and her ass as she humped Olivia below her. Both women moaned their pleasure as the men spread the Cat-woman's cheeks wide and plunged deeply into the fuck holes before her. The Cat-woman ground her pussy into Olivia as cum glistened from both fucked holes. Pulsation orgasms rocked the small woman and the Olivia orgasmed with her, as both felt the power, the raw sexual energy Cat-woman emitted.

Slowly, the men lifted the spent ADA off and now it was their turn to pleasure Olivia. The three masked Detectives surrounded Olivia. Each took turns rubbed their cocks and balls on her face, her breasts and her pussy. Each one jerked his cock against her as the other two rubbed their swollen shafts up and down her body. Olivia never wanted a different lover; she only wanted Elliot's cock. She remembered the time he had her watch. He and a beautiful detective from another precinct fucked each other and all she was allowed to do was watch. She didn't like that; she wanted to be the one giving him pleasure. She didn't care how many lovers he'd had, but now their together, she wanted to be the only one he needed. After he made the other woman cum and he ejaculated his sweet cum on her, he instructed his lover to masturbate. He took his finger and swept up some of his cooling cum, rubbing it on her lips, allowing her to suck his fingers. He wouldn't let her stop until she came twice. Then, he sucked her pussy as the other woman pleasured herself.

Now, three throbbing and well engorged cocks were in her face. She was hungry and from their tips she saw droplets of crystal clear pre-cum. She opened her mouth and sucked ravenously. Each man held his cock as her mouth searched for the object of her desire. She went back and forth sucking and tasting each man. Her tethered body writhed as she tried to get closer to the three hard dicks fucking her face. Each Detective held firm to her neck as he pumped savagely into her open mouth. She would gasp and gag as each choking cock dove deep to be deep-throated. As one cock would be shoved in her mouth, two others were slapping against her face, each man kept his member firm and taunt, ready to fuck at a moments' notice.

Silently, the naked masked ADA's released the secured woman from her bindings; her legs first and then her wrists. They removed the straps and once she was free her hands reached for the balls dangling near her. She drew her legs up against the ass of the man along side of her. She needed to feel him against her. She grabbed a cock, massaging the shaft as she took another cock into her mouth. Suddenly there was a loud CRACK. She stopped touching and sucking; a sinking feeling came over her as she realized what had just happened. The three men moved away as Elliot approached the bed. He uttered five words in his command, "Roll-over-on- your- knees." 

Olivia took in a shocked breath. She had forgotten his directive. Slowly, she repositioned herself. She brought her ass right to the edge of the bed, head down and arms stretched out before her. She was kneeling in humbled supplication, on her knees, with her ass raised in the air. He was going to punish her for her disobedience. He started soft and slow, spanking her cheeks, using an upward motion as his firm hand connected to her soft flesh. As he continued, it got louder and it stung. The blood rushed to the point of impact as her skin tingled, then ached and finally throbbed. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she did not cry out. She sobbed softly into the bedding, biting the covers when it finally hurt too much. He rubbed the swollen cheeks and kissed them both and then swatted them firm once more. Her ass was crimson as he moved away and ordered her to rollover.

Surrounding the bed were her lovers, still in masks, standing hand in hand, watching Elliot reprimand her. "Spread," was the only word he said. She spread her legs 'scissor- style" as he spanked her mound and her pussy lips. With each slap, her breasts jiggled into erectness. Her pussy tingled and throbbed. With tear glistening eyes, she gazed at his massive erection. His eight inch cock was throbbing. His three inch circumference needed to be contained. His eyes showed his displeasure. She was to only give him fellatio; she was to only suck his cock. He needed to show her why his cock was for her, why none other would ever satisfy her. Nodding to two of the other Detectives, they hoisted her legs to his shoulders as he fucked her with a vengeance. She came and he wouldn't stop. She came again and he thrust harder against her back wall. She was in pain and exhausted but even she didn't want him to stop. Her breasts were heaving fast against her chest wall. She moaned loud and panted out of breath as he arched his back, sweat dripping off of both of them. She felt the pulsation from the clit. She felt the orgasm deep inside; another orgasmic wave crashing against her. She felt hands place vibrators to her ass and on to her clit. She felt nothing but electricity flowing through her being. The speeds were turned to high and then she heard him groan a long and deep, "AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She felt his hot cum release in to her as he finished his orgasm and yet for her, there was more. She screamed as fluid gushed from inside her. Once more, hands held her secure as she geysered liquid all over the sheets. She cried and she moaned as she writhed upside down against her Elliot's torso and legs. The sight and sound of her ejaculating was more than the three Detectives could take. With her exhausted frame resting against Elliot's body, cum shot from their swollen cocks. On her breasts and stomach they squirted their cum, moaning their satisfaction as they released. The two ADA's came closer to lick the three cocks as they retracted. One of the men took a towel and wiped off the semen from the Olivia still lying against her Elliot's body, her legs draped on his shoulders. One by one each member of the 1-6 picked up their clothes and left the bedroom. The last shut the door behind him.

Elliot pulled out of Olivia's sore and well fucked pussy. He cradled her against his broad chest. He stroked her face, her hair, leaving little kisses on her. He had shown his dominance over her; he controlled her with his desire to give her ultimate pleasure. She deserved to be pleasured; she had so much to offer a man. He had to ask. "Whose cock do you want?" "Yours," she answered weakly. "Whose cock do you worship?" "Yours," she answered pulling herself tight to him.

"Do you really?" he asked doubtfully. She slid out of his arm, gently pushing his legs open to allow her access. She nestled her face against his warm balls and his placid cock. He stroked her long brunette lock, pulling it at times. He much preferred her hair in this style. He knew he had her right where he wanted her, with her craving and desiring his attention above all else. He felt his cock start to stir in her warm mouth. He smiled as she suckled and moaned against his balls. They both enjoyed the attention. That's why they were so good together, he thought to himself, just as her mouth brought his cock head back to life.


End file.
